Scarlet Bullet's
by nyxwolf
Summary: When the other countries come to Canada for a world meeting what will they find there? The peaceful, maple loving, somewhat invisible country, yeah, probably but also a beautiful young girl with a devastating, and painful past. Scarlet has many secrets, that involve the other counties in more than one way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I have had this idea rattling around inside my head for a while, and don't worry I will be continuing my 2 other fan fictions but I felt I needed to get this one out there. R+R pls **

chapter 1

I woke to the sound of my alarm going off,

I did my best to notice

When the call came down the line

Up to the platform of surrender

I was brought, but I was kind

And sometimes I get nervous

When I see an open door

Close your eyes, clear your heart

Cut the cord

I roll over to encounter a large furry lump, I huff as I try pushing the lump off my bed, they aren't supposed to even be on it in the first place. I push harder but only receive a pair of twin moans for my efforts. I give up and the lump picks his furry head up, stretches, and jumps off my bed. I look over my shoulder at the other lump who is looking at me, with a what are you going to do look. I shrug in response and follow the large furry tail through the doorway, a wet nose touching my hand, as I place it on the others head. My alarm still playing in the back ground.

Pay my respects to grace and virtue

Send my condolences to good

Give my regards to soul and romance

They always did the best they could

And so long to devotion

You taught me everything I know

Wave goodbye, wish me well

You've gotta let me go

Are we human or are we denser?

My sign is vital, my hands are cold

And I'm on my knees looking for the answer

Are we human or are we denser?

I let them out into the large green space, that I consider a yard. I walk over to the railing and look out over the city of ottawa, to my left the parliament building. I walk back towards the sliding doors that let me back into my penthouse.

"bear, aurora." I call for my two furry wolf dogs, (they look a lot more like wolves than dogs in my opinion). They come trotting inside and sit by their food bowls as per routine. I walk over to the fridge and grab myself the milk, and a slab of hamburger meat. I walk over and evenly divide the meat before putting each in the bowls. I grab my cereal and pour myself a bowl, before sitting down at the counter to eat. I flip the tv to the news, nothing really new. I lean back from the now empty bowl, bored. It was friday the last day of the week, I turn the tv off and walk over to the sink. I place my dishes in and go over to the dog bowls and pick them up as well. I walk back to my room I hit the off button on my alarm as I grab my outfit for the day and walk over to the bathroom attached to my room. What am I going to do, I have the next week and a half off for summer vacation. I get out of the shower just as the phone rings. I wrap myself in a towel and run over to the phone on my night stand.

"hello?" I answer cautiously, most of the times its just a wrong number.

"hey, Scarlet? Is that you?" a hesitant voice answers from the other end of the line. I know that voice! I haven't heard from him in months!

"Matthew! is that you!?" I question, my voice a little more confident, now that I know whos on the other end of the line.

"ya, its me, sorry I haven't been in contact with you lately, I had to go see some…. friends." he answers the question that was the loudest in my head.

He always was shy, and he told me about some of his family, from what I heard they sounded… what's the right word… fun, crazy, forgetful? Never mind, they were better than what I had, which is nothing, no parents, no siblings, no next of kin well none thats left any way. I had my aunt but she died a few years back, of an anxiety attack.

"how are you?" I ask the simple question,

"good, hey guess what"

"what?"

"I'll be in ottawa for the next few weeks!" he says sounding really excited

"really?"

"yep, the only thing is, I have business to attend to while i'm there.." he says sounding truly disappointed

"that's ok, guess what, i'm off for the next couple weeks as well!" I tell him happily, Matthew and I have been friends ever since I met him when I was on parade with the mounties.

"so let me guess, you'll need a room?" I ask him, referring to my 5 star hotel that I inherited from my aunt.

"um, ya, about that turns out my friends-" he gets cut off by yelling in the background "will be coming with me…" he trails off after the yelling had died down,

"oh, ok that's fine by me, so how many rooms?" I ask as I search for a pad and pen to write down the number.

"12 people in total," he says after a few seconds, he probably did a head count.

"ok, when are you guys coming in?" I asked

"we'll be there tomorrow around 8, we have a flight tonight." he says

"oh, can I ask where you are now?" I ask curiously.

"ya, i'm in london" he says he sounds like he's getting quieter, it must just be the yelling in the background, its getting louder. I look over at my clock, I have to leave in the next half an hour to get to the hotel on time, luckily its just on the other side of the parliament buildings.

"sorry to cut this so short, Scarlet, but" - more yelling - "its getting too loud…" he tries to say over the yelling.

"its not a problem, mattie" I say back "see you soon"

I hang up, after matthew says a quick goodbye. I get changed into the skirt and blouse, that I grabbed and walk out the door, with a quick goodbye sent to bear and aurora.

I take the elevator down to the first floor, I of course am ignored completely as I walk through the lobby, people walking into me without an apology. I continue on my way, occasionally being pushed or bumped, no one taking notice of the thin, silver haired girl, with ice blue eyes, sometimes mistaken for white. Her ice white skin in pale contrast with the world around her. 'The ghost' they called her, the elusive owner of one of the most prestigious hotels from all over. I knew all the rumors, about how she _killed _her aunt, she was an assassin in the military, I know them all.

Some how I got through each day, only being acknowledged when I made myself known in a room, usually by moving things around the room, or by making a noise.

~ time skip ~

I got home around 8 or nine at night, I said hello to bear and aurora who greeted me at the door and went to my room, it had been a particularly rough day, I lay back on my bed, and almost immediately fall asleep.

I wake up around midnight to realize I fell asleep in my work clothes, I get up and change, before realizing I can't fall back asleep, I end up walking around the apartment, randomly cleaning things, tidying things, and just wandering. I always was a night owl. I walk silently over towards the pool room, I look in to see the moonlight reflecting off the surface of the water. So beautiful, so calm. I step along the edge, before turning and walking out of the pool room towards the stairs that lead up to my room. I walk up the few steps and slid open the door quietly, aurora looks up at me, but then goes back to sleep. I look at my alarm clock, its 2:00 in the morning, I sigh and slip quietly back into bed with my two large wolf dogs.

I wake around 7:30 to the sound of large dog snoring in my ear,

"bear," I groan as I use my leg to nudge him, he stops momentarily, but then goes right back at it.

I sigh as I roll over and out of bed. Neither of the dogs get up.

"Suit themselves" I grumble as I wipe the blurriness and sleep from my eyes, I walk down the few steps as I round the few corners past the pool room into the kitchen. I grab a glass of orange juice and walk out on to the terrace/ green space. I watch as the sun rises against the pinky orange sky.

I stand there for a few minutes, before realizing what's missing, Matthew, he's coming today, I smile to myself at the thought. I walk back inside, wondering what time he's coming. I check my phone, no texts. I wander back to the pool room, might as well take a swim. I walk over to a dresser by the edge of the pool, the cream colouring perfectly matching the beach wallpaper. I grabbed a lilac coloured bikini and walked over to, the bathroom attached to the pool room. I walked over to the door to let bear and aurora in, before walking over to the stereo system wired throughout the whole house, I had plugge in my ipod to the stereo in my room, I accessed my many songs from the control panel in here, and put the music on shuffle. I turned around as the first song started to play, cooler than me by mike posner,

If I could write you a song,

And make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't,

You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,

Just to hide your face and

You wear them around like

You're cooler than me.

And you never say hey,

Or remember my name.

Its probably 'cause,

You think you're cooler than me.

I smirk as I slip into the water and start by swimming back and forth, one end to the other.

Then I swim over to the edge of the pool and climb out, I check the time 7:45, wow time really flies. I continue on my route past the clock on the wall to the dresser, I open a different drawer and pull out what I need before walking back to the water, I shake my head as I listen to the song that comes on, Houdini by foster the people,

Rise above, gonna start the war!

Oh, what you want, what you need

What'd you come here for?

Well, an eye for an eye and an 'f' for fight

Taking me down as the prisoners riot

I attach the belt around my hips and wade deeper, I keep going even as the water closes over my head.

Yeah yeah

Got shackles on, my words are tied

Fear can make you compromise

With the lights turned up, it's hard to hide

Sometimes I want to disappear

I keep going until I am standing in the middle of the pool, at the very bottom looking up. I sit and close my eyes.

When I feel kinda bad and don't want stress

Just pass it off on ability

Well you got what you want, what you never knew

Perfect gift from me to you

Yeah yeah yeah

Got shackles on, my words are tied

Fear can make you compromise

With the lights turned up, it's hard to hide

Sometimes I want to disappear

I open my eyes and look up when I hear and feel a disturbance in the water around me, at first I think one of the dogs jumped in, before I see the body of a person swimming towards me, I being myself look around, and seeing no escape, launch myself off the bottom of the pool to the surface while whoever it is, is still surrounded in his bubbles made by his dive into my pool. I take a deep breath of air, before whistling shrilly twice, at once I hear deep throated growls, from both my wolves and a really quite girly scream of fear.

"no, down bear, heal aurora." I hear the familiar quiet voice, say.

I blink before turning to face the intruders.

"matthew?" I say surprised, as I look over incredulously at the blonde.

"what the heck!?" I ask in surprise and anger, as a blonde head pops up between us, on the other side of the pool. I dive underwater and swim down to the bottom of the pool, touch the bottom and grab one of the many weights that fell off, on my launch from the bottom. I swim to the other side of the pool where the blonde is being pulled from the pool. I tread water before swimming to the spot previously occupied by the blonde. I pull myself from the water, and grab a towel, aurora and bear still growling and occasionally snapping at Matthew and his five friends, I flick the hair from my face,

"heal" I tell the dogs softly. My music still playing in the background

(Raise up to your ability)

You never knew that I could find

What could come when we realize

I don't want to compromise

(Raise up to your ability)

Yeah I'm scared that I'll disappear

Running around before it corners you

Nothing good cause my life's a wreck

(Raise up to your ability)

I know that you want it

It's more simple to see

For my ability

Both dogs come over at once and stand beside me, I reach down and undo the weight belt, I take it by the handle and give it to aurora who takes it and trots by the group of people, towards the bin beside the dresser.

"now who was it who jumped into my pool and almost gave me a heart attack?" I ask quietly narrowing my eyes slightly.

"that would have been me, dear." I hear from the apparently sopping wet english man. My angry demeanor dies, after I see him start to shiver, I turn away so they don't see this though, I walk towards a rack of towels behind me and grab one.

"We thought you were drowning, aru" I hear a chinese accented voice say from behind me.

"drowning" I say turning around with a smirk, this seems to throw them off, I throw the towel to the english man. I turn to matthew,

"you let them think I was drowning?" I ask surprised, he smirks a little himself when they all look to him,

"scarlet, can hold her breath for around 7-8 minutes" he explains,

"What! dude, not cool, you let us think she was drowning," another blonde with a little stray flip up hair, accuses.

"Well, I tried to tell you guys she wasn't drowning, you just weren't listening." he explains, that makes more sense, he always was quiet.

"well i'm fine now, and if you don't mind waiting in the living room, while I change," I ask quietly, they nod and I turn to the englishman,

"I have a change of clothes if you would like?" I ask again in my quiet demeanor, he nods, "Matthew, can you show him? We can do introductions after I change." I say, I turn and walk towards the door, bear and aurora following me. I hold it open as everyone files past me matthew leading them to the living room. I go the opposite direction into my room, closing and locking the door for safe measures. I change into a nice sundress, with shorts underneath, better safe than sorry right? I drag a brush through my wet hair as well.

When I come back out most of them are sitting on the couch, the englishman, now in a pair of jeans and a shirt that fits him just right. I only see four people on the couches, I tilt my head just as a yelp from the kitchen occurs, I turn and walk into the kitchen to hear a quiet 'I told you so' from matthew, I see the blonde with the hair flip holding his finger and aurora sitting in front of the fridge.

"hey, scarlet" matthew says as soon as he sees me,

"are you hungry?" I ask the blonde behind matthew, he nods.

"sorry about that, they are rather protective, and their foods in there" I explain to the loud man. I open the fridge,

"here," I make him a ice cream cone, from my freezer where the ice cream maker is. I watch as his eyes widen in delight before taking the ice cream cone. I smile,

"come on, you still have some introductions to make" I laugh gently as I walk back to the living room. I walk into the living room and grab a seat on the edge of a sofa, so as not to make anyone uncomfortable in my presence.

"well, the loud, american you just gave ice cream to, is Alfred, the english man is Arthur, the long blonde, is Francis, the dark haired man with the ponytail, is Yao, and the tall white haired man with the scarf is Ivan. And this is scarlet, guys." he finishes,

"nice to meet ya, dude!" the american, called alfred, says around the ice cream in his mouth, the englishman sends him a disgusted look, before walking over and shaking my hand.

"nice to meet you, sorry about the bloody git over there." he apologizes

"it's no problem, really." I say "its nice to meet you all" I say.

"trust me, its my delight, ma belle petite fleur" francis says, well it sounds a lot more like he's trying to flirt with me, as he walks over and kneels before me holding my hand before gently kissing my knuckles. I smile gently as my face heats up, before I can say anything arthur has dragged francis away, to my great thanks.

"we wanted to know if you wanted to come to hang out with us today?" alfred asks, I look to matthew and he smiles although it looks a bit more like a grimace, an apology for the loud american.

"sure," I agree, "what are you guys going to do first?" they all look around at each other, lost.

"we were kinda hoping you could show us what we can do around here, Scarlet," matthew says,

"oh, um sure," I say looking around.


	2. chapter 2

**Hello again everyone here is chapter 2, so much writers block with my other stories... oh well this one seems to be proceeding fairly well. read and review pls!**

chapter 2

"Well, we could do a lot of stuff, we could go walk around downtown and if you guys see something you like we could try that?" I say hesitantly, not sure what they want me to say. Heck, I barely know most of them.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, mon cherie," francis says, getting a little too far into my personal space.

"Get away from her you bloody frog!" Arthur says angrily, he pushes francis away from me yet again, "that sounds like a great idea, love" he says afterwards.

"Ok well, in that case have you guys dropped your stuff off in the hotel yet?" I ask looking around, before heading into my room to grab my purse and a change of shorts and a t-shirt, just in case. I head back out into the main room to see Arthur pretty much strangeling Francis, I walk over to Matthew.

"they do this how often?" I ask as Ivan, Yao, and alfred come to stand behind me.

"all the time," alfred answers like its a normal thing, we stand in silence as they continue,

"should we stop them now?" I ask quietly, starting to worry about their safety, they looked like they were literally trying to kill each other.

"nah, their find dudette, just let them work it out of their system, that way we won't have to deal with it in the elevator." alfred says nonchalantly, I sigh quietly under my breath but let them go at it. After a few minutes, it got boring and they were still going at it, I gave a soft huff and walked back towards my room. I gave a short whistle and both bear and aurora came trotting out of my room,

"watch them," I told them as I looked back towards where matthew and his friends were standing watching me,

"I figured I might as well give you guys a tour," I tell them as they just stand there staring. I shrug and turn to walk back towards mine, and the guest rooms. I don't have to turn my head to know they are following me, I walk up the few steps to my room and open the door,

"this is my room, and its quite dirty so, sorry for the mess." I say looking at my feet in embarrassment,

I close the door, and quickly walk down the hall towards the guest bedrooms. I open the closest guest room door, and walk in.

"these are the guest bedrooms, there are 6 to be exact, i've never had much use for them. they are all attached by a pair of bathrooms," I say as I walk through the door that connects the rooms to the huge bathroom, the tub is a full sized jacuzzi, the waterfall showers are separated by stone walls and frosted out glass serving as doors, the toilets are in another smaller closed off room off the main bathroom.

I let them all take a look around, I went back to my room grabbing my work cell, just in case. I walk out of my room and shut the door before walking down the stairs and swinging around the large bodily mass of Ivan, who for some weird reason was standing outside my room door. All while I was looking down at the screen of my work cell. I texted skylar, the manger on duty right now,

_hey, its me, are those rooms ready?_

_yep, just have to send in a maid quick to make sure._

_thx, i'll be coming over with some of the people in the group to get them settled_

_k thx for the forewarning, I'll send over a car._

I walk back on to the living room, they're still going at it, I walk back to the guest rooms. Ivan follows me, it's quite… cute, he's like an overgrown puppy sort of. I walk into the guest room, the first one I see is alfred.

"could you tell the others that we are going to get going in a few minutes?" I ask him quietly.

"sure dudette," he answers, before sending a glare at something behind me, I turn my head to see Ivan standing almost right behind me. I shrug, and slip by Ivan towards the main room, still fighting. I purse my lips and stand beside bear and aurora, I absentmindedly start petting both dogs. I tilt my head to the side as they both continue fighting, then it comes to me, I know what to do. I walk over to the main room, and reach behind the couch to grab the long bo staff I kept there. I then stalked closer towards the two fighting men, even though I doubt they would have heard me if I had yelled at them. I took the end of the bo staff and swept it underneath their feet, effectively knocking both of them over and stopping the fighting. Both men turned to me with astonished looks on their faces.

"time to go, if you want to do anything at all today," I say quietly as I turn my face away. I turn and walk away, almost bumping into Matthew, Alfred, and Yao, coming from the direction of the guest rooms.

"ok, that's everyone, grab your stuff and follow me I guess." I say quietly as I lean my bo staff against the wall. We all take the elevator down, everyone carrying three or more fully packed suitcases, I don't want them to end up carrying them all the way there, even if it's not that far a walk. When we get down to the lobby, the car is waiting, I go over and open the door,

"it's for the luggage, that way we can show you guy's parliament." I say as they start piling their luggage into the car. I hear some grumbling from alfred, before a thwack shuts him up, i'm not sure who gave him that.

After everyone's piled their stuff in I turned to the group and motioned for them to follow me. I walked towards parliament, the rest of them following. I stop in front of the large gates and turn to the group who most of which are looking at parliament.

"That's parliament hill, it's where our government works out of, mostly." I say glancing at Matthew, in case he wants to add something,

"what's with the fire in the middle of the fountain, dude?" alfred steps closer and claps Matthew on the back, knocking him off balance a little.

"that's the eternal flame, it commemorates canada's 100 year anniversary as a confederation." Matthew says. I hear the slight pride that slips into his voice.

"you wanna go up and see it up close or continue on to the hotel?" I ask as they are all still looking at it, except francis who looks like he's trying to start something with arthur.

"we can come back later if you guys want, there will be a great light show later on tonight, if you guys want to go?" I say, again quietly

"that sounds great Scarlet," Matthew says after looking around the group. I smile lightly at him. I turn my back to the group again before heading down the street towards the hotel once more.

~ time skip~

When we walk into the lobby, I immediately break off from the group and head towards the front desk,

"Sky," I say as I walk up behind the counter with her. She jumps, I smirk at her reaction as she turns towards me

"DON'T do that! You do that everytime!" she accuses me, I just smirk and shake my head,

"everything ready?" I ask instead,

"yeah, the rooms and everything, I think some of their friends have already arrived, I tried to send them up, but all I got was a we have to wait and something about room arrangements," she says looking over towards a group that consists of a tall, blonde man with ice blue eyes who is trying to appease a small brown haired man with a weird hair curl on one side of his head, while watching an albino man, and a darker brown haired man who were walking over to talk with francis. I then noticed a smaller dark haired man beside the blonde and brown haired men. I watched as arthur and the rest of the group walked over towards the trio, they all knew each other, of course they did.

I let out a small sigh, as I swiped each of the hotel room cards, I can tell skylar is checking them out in her own way. I can tell she's a little surprised when francis, and his two new friends walk up. And what do they do? They immediately try to start flirting with her. Well that is until I let out a little smirk of laughter and that flirting immediately switches towards me, uhhh yeah heck no, I do not do flirting.

I feel my face start to heat up, so I do what I usually do, get the heck out of there. I walked over to the now larger group and stood beside matthew, I didn't expect any of them to notice me so when the man with the curl walked over I was a little surprised.

"Ciao, bella," he bubbled bouncing over to me and grabbing my unoccupied hand and shaking it like its a noodle.

"Hi, there," I said back, arthur was talking to the man with blonde hair, who glanced over and his eyes widened infinitesimally, but I still saw it.

"my names feliciano, what's yours?" he continued

"Scarlet," I answered

"Wow, I really like your name! wanna come meet my friends?" he said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me over towards the blonde man and the dark haired man.

"this is ludwig, and kiku," he introduced each of them.

"and this is Scarlet," he introduced me, I gave a small wave.

"Scarlet?" matthew says as he walks over towards us, I notice that pretty much everyone is gathered around me,

"well, um welcome to the Fairmont Ottawa hotel, um you guys are on the 6th floor, I have had all your bags sent up already so, you guys can move around as you wish, heres the room keys, I gave them all to ludwig.

"Aren't you going to come up with us?" arthur asks, I shake my head.

"there's no need for me to be up there, I'll be down here when you guys are ready to go, besides I have a few things I have to take care of down here." I tell them before they can protest.

Matthew's point of view

It's been pretty good so far, I don't think scarlet has discovered anything, yet. I looked on as she told the other countries a little about parliament, she let me explain the eternal flame, that's classic scarlet always so nice.

She's changed since I last saw her though, well I guess that's what happens when you go through what she went through. I sigh as we arrive at the hotel, all this is for me is a reminder that she has no one left.

When we enter the hotel Scarlet immediately walks over to the sign in desk and talks with the girl there, I look back towards everyone and notice germany, japan, Italy, prussia and spain are here already. France immediately joins his friends, while everyone else heads over to germany, Italy and japan. England and germany are talking about rooming arrangements already and deciding who to put where. I look back towards the trio to find they have moved on to flirting with the girl at the front desk, who is flirting right back. They then move on to flirting with Scarlet, Oh Maple! Scarlet is very shy almost as shy as I am, I watch as her face is coloured by a bright pink blush before she scurries towards the group, away from the bad touch trio. I relax a little, until they follow her over to the group. Its not like I can do anything about it anyway, nobody notices me, they barely noticed me when germany announced the next world conference would be held in canada. I think the allies are taking more notice of me now though, especially after I introduced them to Scarlet. I am shaken from my thoughts by Italy running over to Scarlet, Oh no. I quickly look over to germany, he sees him, but he can't interfere without making it look weird. I wait for the weird looks to be sent towards me from Scarlet but they never come. He didn't give it away, I have to make sure. I walk over as Italy is introducing her to to germany and Japan.

"Scarlet?" I ask hesitantly, she turns towards me before a light blush covers her face from all the attention everyone is giving her. She hands the room keys over to ludwig and explains where are rooms are and that the bags are already up there.

"aren't you going to come with us?" arthur asks, she shakes her head and tells us she has stuff to do down here. She walks off towards the main desk, as we turn and head up to the sixth floor.

I watch as the other countries look around in awe, there is a reason her hotel is one of the top in Canada. I look up as the group comes to a halt. I look around france to see why. Germany was dividing up the rooms.

"ok, so it seems like everyone gets a room," he said sounding a little relieved, he frowns a little looking down at the extra room card, luckily I already have mine.

"its for my fratello,he decided he wanted to take a different flight than.. germany!" he finishes after a slight pause, obviously not wanting to call germany a 'potato bastard'.

I turn and walk towards my room, the rooms up here are amazing direct views of parliament, the ottawa river, downtown. I look around once I get inside, I go over and sit on the bed for a few minutes before checking my luggage, when I figure everyone has had enough time looking through their stuff I go back out into the hall to see most of the allies except alfred and the axis as well as antonio and gilbert. Luckily i'm not the only one to notice that alfred is missing,

"where is that lazy git," arthur asks exasperated before walking over to alfred's room and knocking on the door loudly. When Alfred finally comes out, and after arthur chews him out we all go back to the lobby. I watch as scarlet juggles answering a phone and signing in a guest, she looks up from what shes doing and notices us, she holds up a finger to show she'll be over in a minute. Once she finishes she comes out from behind the desk and walks towards the group.

"so lets get going," she says with a shy smile.


	3. Bullseye

**Here you go faithful readers, I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favorited this story, and please read and review, thank you!**

Chapter 3

I have no clue where I should take them… there are a lot of them so….. Ice rink? No, no one has skates…. hmmm…. I start walking the rest of the group following. I walk down bank street and up and down a few different streets stopping along the way whenever someone saw something they liked. Then I realized just how close we have gotten to one of my favorite places, I give a small smile and start directing our group towards the tall building. When we get inside I duck my head and walk over towards the counter,

"hey ryan," I say as he turns around wielding a cloth and holding the barrel of a gun.

"Holy Crap! C- Mattie dude, I didn't know you allowed guns in your country!" alfred says rather loudly behind me, I watch as the two boys around my age sitting over in the corner's heads pop up and swivel towards the loud voice, newbies by the looks of it. I feel a bit of heat rush to my face as ryan turns to look at me after observing the rather large group behind me,

"wow scar, um, the usual then?" he asks still casting glances at the large group gathered behind me,

"only if they all want to play," I answer back, I turn to the group.

"Welcome to one of my favorite places, this is bulls eye, it's a paintball building. The whole building has been transformed into a giant paintball course… we don't have to play if you guys don't want to, but they have extra gear and stuff if you do," I explain. I see quite a few of them seem really interested.

"sounds great dudette!" alfred says excitedly. I relax a little to see that everyone agrees with him.

"sure ryan, thx. If you don't mind helping them," I say with a small smile as he turns to grab my usual outfit and gear. I quickly walk towards the female changing room that lead out into the beginning of the course. As I change I wonder how we will divide up the teams, I guess i'll let everyone else decide. I walk out and notice almost everyone is waiting, all except ludwig and feliancio. They come out almost immediately after that thought though.

"ok, so we need 2 teams" I say as everyone quiets down and looks to me, I quickly look down at my gun my face growing warm from all the attention,

"the game is quite simple, it's pretty much a giant game of capture the flag, you are allowed everywhere, and if you get hit, in the torso you have to retreat to your side of the playing field or the paint will continue to glow, therefore making you a giant bullseye." I say keeping my eyes on my gun. I hear noises of affirmation,

"you guys can pick your own teams," I finish simply. They go about choosing the team captains as I stay out of the way, Ivan and Alfred turn out to be the team captains. I have no clue how that happened, but it did. The teams ended up along the lines of:

Ivan:

Yao

ludwig

feliancio

kiku

Me

Alfred:

Arthur

Francis

Mattie

Gilbert (as I learned the albino mans name was)

Antonio( the other brown haired mans name who was flirting with sky)

both teams split up after I handed the other team their 'flag' I stay for the hiding of the flag and the tactical plan before slipping off to find one of my many spots, I watch through the scope as ludwig positions feliancio close to the flag but far enough away that if the other team manages to get to him, he won't immediately give away the position of our flag, he is fairly smart in doing this, although the other team won't get anywhere close to our flag. I turn my scope to focus in on kiku who seems to be taking up a sniper position same as me, I then look around to find Ivan and yao, they already seem to be pretty deep into enemy territory. I look back to find Ludwig crossing the path in front and below me. I see movement out of the corner of my eye, and notice the flash of blue before it spatters across the chest of Arthur, I smirk to myself, but if he is this deep into our territory already where are the rest of his team? Ludwig and I seem to have the same thought, as he looks around I take to my sight and quickly notice the dark movement of another person trying to sneak by on the other side of the small valley that leads to our hiding spot. I level my gun at where his chest would be and pull the trigger, I see the bright spatter of blue as it hits his chest and watch as ludwig turns to look at the person now exposed by the blue paint. I see the outline of familiar glasses and hair, its mathew, he quickly turns and heads for the opposite side as ludwig starts to raise his gun, I totally just gave away my position… great. I crawl back from my position and head for my next position a little farther back from the other side, I look over towards where feliancio is guarding the flag, he looks fine, a little nervous but fine none the less. I turn my attention back to the opposite team, I couldn't see yao, ivan or ludwig any longer so I assume they were already on the other side of the few obstacles blocking our view from where I assume the other team hid their flag. I listen as I hear the sound of the pressurized guns going off, 2, 3, 5, five people shooting, three assumedly from my team and two from theirs, that means there is still four people unaccounted for, I look back to see someone sneaking up behind feliancio, I take aim and let off a quick shot that hits them square in the chest, I look closer in the light given off from the neon blue paint, brown hair, green eyes, antonio. Check. I look around the surrounding area as feliancio looks around in a bit of a panic, he looks like he's about to bolt, if I don't get down there he is going to take off and it's only going to be me guarding this flag. I let out a small sigh and creep around a few obstacles and wave to get feliancio's attention. He looks over at me and lets out a great big smile, I quickly notice two more people emerging from a obstacle behind feliancio, I quickly raise my gun and take them both out as well, Francis. Check. Gilbert. Check, one more, I look around looking for the loud mouthed american. Alfred. There I can see him pretty much running up the middle towards feliancio, I look towards said person to see him, he is no longer there? What? Where did he disappear to? I quickly refocus on alfred, I take aim just as another spatter of blue paint hits him, kiku, I see him emerge just as ivan, yao, and ludwig emerge from around the corner, ludwig holding the other teams flag.

After everyone changes and gets cleaned up, with minimum amount of complaining from alfred, we head to a favorite bar of mine for supper.

"welcome to bullmoose,"


End file.
